


Another One

by desertno3



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, a short and sweet one lads!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertno3/pseuds/desertno3
Summary: Tommy finds his youngest child keeping you company while you’re on bed-rest and they have a conversation about the baby that’s on the way.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Another One

Tommy comes home one day to find you asleep in bed with Ruby curled up beside you, carefully avoiding your protruding stomach. While he knew you weren’t a fan of the bed-rest you’d been ordered to take, Tommy was at least pleased that on days like today where he had to leave the house for business, you still had the kids and the help around so you weren’t left entirely to your lonesome.

“You keeping your mother company, eh?” He murmurs to Ruby whose eyelids had shot open the moment she heard his footsteps.

“And the baby.” She replies sweetly, scooting over to give him space to sit.

“Yes, and the baby,” He confirms with a nod, reaching over to place a loving hand on your belly. “Your new brother or sister.”

The young girl’s brows scrunch together adorably at that, remembering something from earlier in the day.

“I want a sister,” She says matter-of-factly before a disapproving expression settles on her face. “But Aunt Polly said it’ll be a _boy_.”

Tommy hums. “Well, Aunt Polly’s never been wrong before. But maybe the one after this one can be a girl.”

“Jesus, Tommy,” You mumble sleepily, making them both turn to you. You’d been half asleep when he came in, parts of the conversation drifting in and out of your consciousness. With your eyes still shut, you languidly place your hand on top of his own where it rested on your stomach. “Let me get this one out before you start thinking of more.”

He chuckles, leaning over and kissing you on the forehead before he settles into bed too. He’s only got a sliver of space on which to lie down because you and Ruby have sprawled out and taken up most of the mattress but it hardly matters. He adores the sight and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
